Design, fabricate, develop, and evaluate a portable "open-loop" device which will be suitable for use as an insulin delivery system in biomedical research on diabetes mellitus and its complications. In this context, the term "open-loop" device refers to a system which will deliver insulin without involving feed-back control from a glucose or other metabolite sensor. It is anticipated that a suitable "open-loop" device will improve metabolic homeostasis including the degree of control of plasma glucose beyond that presently achieved using traditional subcutaneous injections of insulin in the management of diabetes mellitus.